Une rencontre surprenante
by chacha76
Summary: Une personne qu'SG 1 a aide va revenir dans leur vie et va chambouler du monde


**Titre : **Une rencontre surprenante.

**Auteur : **Chacha76

**Béta : **Gynnie.

**Série : **Stargate SG 1

**Genre / Pairing : **Romance Jack & Sam

**Personnages :** Jack, Sam, Teal'c, Daniel, Laira…

**Résumé : **Et si Laira revenait sur terre après quelques années ? Et si Jack n'était pas tout seul ? Et si Laira revenait pour avoir Jack dans sa vie ?

**Saison : **3 (Jack est colonel, Sam est major, Janet et Jacob sont toujours en vie.)

**Disclamer : **Les personnages de la série appartiennent aux créateurs et à la MGM.

**Note de l'auteur : **Une idée que j'ai eue en pensant à ce qui aurait pu se passer si une personne qu' SG 1 avait aidé et revenait sur Terre quelques années après. J'espère que vous aimerez.

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes…

L'équipe SG 1 était de garde cette semaine à la base. Un militaire marchait dans les couloirs son passe-temps favori quand il était de garde. Et comme par hasard ses pieds l'emmenèrent dans le labo de son major. Il s'approchait de la porte et il vit qu'elle était sur son réacteur . Il se dit qu'elle préférait prendre soin de son naquadah que de lui.

Ils étaient ensembles depuis quelques mois. Ils avaient une dérogation du président car Jack avait donné sa démission car il en avait marre de risquer sa vie. Il n'avait pas dans sa vie la femme qu'il aimait avant qu'il ait la dérogation. Le militaire avait eu quelques liaisons sans avoir l'impression qu'il était heureux. Le président avait accordé cette dérogation car il ne voulait pas perdre l'un des meilleurs éléments du programme de la porte des étoiles.

Depuis ce jour, ils étaient ensemble, pour le plus grand bonheur de Daniel et Janet qui perdaient patience à les voir ensembles. Ils en avaient marre de les voir se tourner autour sans les voir faire le premier pas car la loi de non fraternisation était toujours entre eux. Daniel et Janet étaient ensemble dans le plus grand secret car ils voulaient le garder un peu pour eux et voir si ça pouvait fonctionner entre eux.

- Sam, tu es sur ton réacteur chéri depuis un moment. Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais le laisser un petit peu et à la place s'occuper de quelqu'un avec qui tu es depuis quelques mois et qu'il recherche de la tendresse en ce moment Expliqua le militaire qui boudait.

- Jack, arrête de bouder s'il te plaît, quand tu es comme ça, tu ressembles à un enfant qui n'a pas eu ce qu'il voulait Dit la jeune femme toujours sur son réacteur.

- En même temps, il y a de quoi bouder car tu t'occupes tout le temps de lui et moi pas assez Bougonna Jack qui avait ses bras croisés contre son torse musclé.

- Jack, ça suffit, ça te console si je te donne rendez-vous dans dix minutes dans mes quartiers pour que tu ais ton moment de tendresse avec moi Répliqua la militaire qui arborait un sourire en coin, elle avait une idée pour le torturer.

- Youpi, je vais avoir enfin mon moment de tendresse avec MA SAM Cria de joie son homme et qui sautait partout dans le labo.

- Jack, arrête, s'il te plaît et file dans mes quartiers, je te rejoins dans 5 minutes, je te le promets Dit la jeune femme.

Jack sortait en courant du labo de sa SAM, pour rejoindre ses quartiers. Il arrivait enfin devant ces fameux quartiers, il entrait. Ces quartiers paraissaient très simples avec une armoire pour ranger les treillis de la base et les sous-vêtements de sa compagne ainsi qu'un lit simple qui est en fer forgé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la militaire entrait dans ses quartiers mais elle ne trouvait pas son Jack alors qu'il était censé être là. Jack se trouvait derrière elle, il voulait la prendre par surprise, mais la jeune femme le reconnaissait grâce à son after- shave.

- Jack, tu veux ton moment de tendresse ou pas ? Demanda la jeune scientifique.

- Bien sûr, que je le veux mon moment de tendresse, je l'ai attendu et je l'ai enfin Expliqua le militaire qui commença à enlever les vêtements de sa belle.

- Mon amour n'exagère pas non plus tu veux l'avoir ton moment de tendresse et bah tu ne seras pas déçu mon coco Annonça Sam qui retirait les vêtements de son homme.

Quelques minutes plus tard les deux tourtereaux étaient nus comme des vers sur le lit.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Hairman annonçait l'ouverture extérieure de la porte des étoiles. Jack et Sam sortirent des quartiers de la jeune femme pour aller dans la salle de contrôle de la porte des étoiles. Et à ce moment-là personne n'avait prévue l'arrivée d'une personne qu'ils n'auraient jamais voulu revoir.

Jack ne pouvait pas y croire, il l'avait oublié et croyait ne jamais la revoir. C'était Laira, il avait eu une brève liaison avec elle. Il perdu espoir de retrouver son major après cette fameuse mission où il était resté un petit moment sur la planète. Le lendemain où il avait passé la nuit avec l'habitante de la planète Edora, tout le reste d'SG 1 avait réussi à rouvrir la porte des étoiles. Jack était surpris de voir la jeune femme en salle d'embarquement de la porte des étoiles. Jack ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait dans la base et aussi il avait du mal à comprendre comment elle avait eu les coordonnées de la Terre et le code pour ouvrir l'iris. Quand à Sam, elle le vivait très mal le retour de cette femme dans la vie de Jack, elle avait des doutes sur les intentions de Laira envers le militaire. Elle regardait dans les yeux de l'ex maîtresse de son compagnon, une ferme intention de s'emparer de Jack. Sam envisageait que Jack aimait toujours Laira et que l'attirance soit toujours présente entre eux.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que Laira va faire des histoires et j'ai l'impression que ça va mal se passer Pensa Jack qui descendait de la salle de contrôle pour aller retrouver l'habitante dans la salle d'embarquement. La scientifique était derrière son colonel et elle se retenait de sauter sur la jeune femme pour lui faire avaler son sourire.

- Bonjour Jack, comment vas-tu ? Questionna Laira.

- Bien, j'irai bien quand tu seras partie Souffla le militaire qui appréciait pas du tout d'avoir la jeune femme dans la base. Que fais-tu ici Laira ? Et comment tu as eue pour avoir les coordonnées de la base ? A ce que je sache je ne te les ai pas données ! Interrogea le militaire qui se méfiait de cette jeune femme.

- Si je suis là, Jack c'est parce que sur Edora, nous avons plus de vivres pour rester en vie et si j'ai les codes d'accès à cette base car je suis allé sur une planète pour acheter de la nourriture et je leur ai demande l' accès à votre base car je voulais parler avec Jack. S'exprima la jeune femme. Et pour autre chose que je suis venue et que tu dois savoir Ajouta la jeune habitante.

- Jack, je pourrais te parler en privé s'il te plait ? Dit Laira qui avait regardé Sam quand elle avait parlé au militaire.

- Bien, Laira, viens allons dans mes quartiers Expliqua le militaire qui prenait la direction de ses quartiers.

- Je sens que je vais la tuer cette Laira qui je pense veut prendre Jack mais elle ne sait pas une chose. C'est que je vais faire tout ce qui en mon pouvoir pour la chasser de cette base mais surtout la chasser pour pas qu'elle ait mon colonel d'amour. Pensa la militaire qui avait un sourire qui signifiait rien de bon pour Laira.

Jack était dans ses quartiers avec Laira qui était assise sur le lit du militaire. Ce dernier attendait que l'habitante commence à parler car il était quand même inquiet de ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire.

- Jack, quand tu es parti d'Edora j'attendais un enfant de toi. Expliqua Laira qui regardait Jack et elle attendait une réaction du militaire.

Ce dernier semblait ne pas réagir face à la nouvelle que Laira lui avait balancée en pleine figure. Son visage n'exprimait rien qui vaille. D'un coup il prit la parole :

- Quand je suis parti d'Edora tu n'as pas eu la bonté de me le dire que tu attendais un enfant de moi. Cria le militaire rouge de colère. Où est l'enfant maintenant ? Quand tu es arrivée je n'ai pas vu d'enfant avec toi. Questionna Jack.

- Jack, pour la bonne raison, c'est que j'ai fait une fausse couche. Quand je me suis aperçue que tu ne reviendras jamais sur Edora je ne l'ai pas supporté. J'ai pensé que tu devais le savoir Expliqua la jeune femme qui avait la tête baissée. Je suis en colère contre toi Jack, si tu étais resté sur Edora, nous aurions eu notre bébé et qui c'est on serait peut être ensemble à l'heure qui l'est. Quand j'ai fait ma fausse couche, je t'en voulais énormément et j'étais très en colère contre toi. J'avais des envies de meurtre à ton égard car si tu aurais été là jamais j'aurais fait de fausse couche Expliqua Laira.

Jack, qui en avait assez d'entendre tout ça, sortit de ses quartiers. Il voulait se retrouver seul pour réfléchir et faire le point. Il venait d'apprendre une nouvelle bouleversante. Il se dirigeait vers le laboratoire de sa compagne qui devait être dans son laboratoire avec réacteur à naquadah. Il l'a trouva enfin mais une chose qu'il ne savait pas, sa Sam avait une nouvelle très important à lui dire et qu'elle n'a pas pu lui dire à cause de l'arrivée inattendue de l'habitante d'Edora.

- Je suis là. Appela le militaire qui était content de retrouver Sam.

- Jack, tu es là, je suis contente que tu sois là Annonça la scientifique. Mon chéri, j'ai quelque chose à te dire Dit la militaire.

- Je t'écoute, mon ange Enonça le jeune homme.

- Toi et moi, nous l'avons voulu depuis un moment déjà Expliqua la militaire Janet me l'a dit ce matin, Jack nous allons avoir un bébé Tout en disant la merveilleuse nouvelle, la jeune femme avait pris la main de son homme et l'a posa sur son ventre.

- Mon ange, tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis content d'être papa, tu fais de moi le plus heureux des hommes Chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille de sa SAM. Sam, il faut que je te parle de Laira Dit le militaire qui savait que sa compagne n'allait pas appréciée.

Jack raconta tout à la jeune scientifique qui écoutait avec attention mais dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, elle avait un plan d'attaque pour faire partir Laira de leur vie. Elle sortit et expliqua à son compagnon qu'elle allait revenir plus tard. Sam se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie pour parler à sa meilleure amie, elle avait des doutes sur l'avenir avec Jack et peut-être que sa meilleure amie pourrait l'aider à mettre les choses au clair. Elle entra dans l'infirmerie et cherche Janet du regard pour lui parler.

- Janet, je peux te parler s'il te plaît c'est très important Interpella Sam sa voix tremblait.

- Viens, Sam nous allons discuter dans mon bureau tranquillement Dit Janet qui avait repéré tout de suite la voix de sa meilleure amie.

Jack était entré dans l'infirmerie en douce pour pouvoir écouté ce que disait sa SAM sur cette histoire. Il réfléchissait également à ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il avait des doutes pour être un bon père avec l'enfant que portait sa compagne et aussi avait des doutes que l'accident de Charlie recommence. Jack avait peur que si Charlie regardait d'où il est, il penserait peut-être que son papa l'oubli et ne se souvienne plus de lui s'il avait une nouvelle famille. Sam l'avait rassuré sur ce point que jamais Charlie lui en voulait s'il avait des frères et sœurs. Il serait heureux que son papa soit enfin heureux après de longues années à se reprocher sa mort. Sam avait su le rassurer quand ils avaient commencé à parler d'avoir des enfants. De temps en temps, il doutait s'il ferait un bon père et souvent Sam le réconfortait en lui disant qu'il serait un bon père s'ils avaient des enfants. Jack avait des doutes pour tout ça même si Sam le rassurait que ça se passerait bien. Dans le bureau de Janet, les deux meilleures amies discutaient.

- Janet, je sais plus quoi penser, j'ai l'impression que Jack m'a trahi avec Laira. Ils ont conçu un enfant ensemble. Cette femme a fait une fausse couche Expliqua la scientifique qui ne savait pas si elle allait poursuivre sa relation avec Jack.

- Sam, Jack tient beaucoup à toi et il t'aime plus que la vie en elle-même jamais il retournerait avec Laira car il t'aime Rassura Janet qui avait sa meilleure amie dans ses bras pour la rassurer.

Sam sortit de l'infirmerie après avoir embrassée sa meilleure amie pour pouvoir accomplir son plan d'attaque contre Laira.

Jack n'était pas stupide, il avait compris que sa compagne comploter quelque chose pour Laira. Le militaire l'avait vu dans les yeux de la scientifique et il l'a connaissait par cœur, il pouvait lire en elle. Il la suivit dans les couloirs du SGC et enfin ils s'arrêtèrent devant les quartiers des invités là où était Laira. Sam entra et elles se regardèrent, elles étaient face à face.

- Je vais la tuer cette folle, elle me piquera pas Jack et comme ça on sera tranquille sans elle. Je vivrai avec Jack et notre bébé dans notre maison que nous avons acheté ensemble. Pensa la militaire qui approchait dangereusement de l'habitante sans la toucher.

- Je ferai tout pour récupérer Jack et avoir l'enfant qu'on aurait dû avoir ensemble et vivre avec lui sur Edora s'il le veut. S'il faut que je me batte avec cette greluche je le ferai pour récupérer mon Jackounet. Songea Sam était juste en face de Laira, leurs visages n'exprimaient rien qui vaille.

- Sale folle Interpela Sam qui avait attrapé les cheveux de son adversaire

- Je ne suis pas folle, sale greluche S'exclama la jeune femme, qui ne baissa pas les yeux.

- Moi, la greluche, tu vas voir ce que la greluche ce qu'elle va te faire Cria la scientifique qui sautait sur adversaire pour lui donner une correction.

Laira riposta aussi de son côté, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire le poids face à une militaire de niveau 4 au combat au corps à corps. La militaire la gifla et ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Le militaire ne pensait pas que Sam la lâcherait alors il intervint quand il comprit que Sam avait l'intention de la tuer. Le militaire les sépara pour pas que sa compagne la tue et qu'elle finisse en prison.

- Sam, arrête ça suffit maintenant je pense qu'elle a compris Intervenait le militaire et il avait sa compagne dans ses bras.

Laira regardait l'échange entre les deux militaires et avait les yeux rouges de colère. La jeune femme avait des envies de meurtre.

- Maintenant, ça suffit vous deux Dit Jack qui tenait toujours la scientifique dans ses bras malgré les yeux de la jeune habitante d'Edora.

Laira, je pense que tu devrais retourner chez toi maintenant, je pense que tu as fait beaucoup de dégâts, tous les militaires ici le pense Annonça Jack.

- Bien, dans ce cas, je vais m'en aller si c'est ce que tu désires Expliqua la jeune femme.

- C'est ce que je désire Dit le militaire froid dans sa voix.

Quelques instants plus tard, Laira passa la porte des étoiles pour retourner sur Edora qui était sa planète natale. Sam et Jack se retrouvèrent enfin seuls et ils voulaient rentrer chez eux, dans leur nouvelle maison qu'ils avaient achetée en commun. Jack et Sam arrivaient enfin chez eux. Jack gara la voiture dans le garage pendant ce temps, Sam entra la clef de la maison dans la serrure. Elle rangea ses affaires dans le placard de l'entrée et à ce moment Jack arriva dans la maison.

- Sam, tu vas bien ? Interrogea le militaire qui rangeait ses affaires aussi dans le placard de l'entrée.

- Je vais bien Jack, je suis encore un peu secouée de cette journée Répondait la jeune femme.

Elle se dirigeait vers le canapé pour se reposer un peu. La grossesse la fatiguait beaucoup en ce moment. Jack la rejoignit sur le canapé, lui aussi été secoué de cette journée infernale qu'il avait vécu. Jack prit la scientifique dans ses bras, il s'aperçu qu'elle avait froid. Sam s'engouffra dans les bras chaud et rassurant de son homme.

- On regarde un dvd ma puce, avant d'aller se coucher car je vois bien que tu es fatigué ? Demanda Jack Les Simpson ça te dit ? Questionna le militaire.

- ça me va mon chéri Dit Sam.

Les deux tourtereaux étaient enlacés dans le canapé, Jack avait sa main sur le ventre de sa compagne, pour ressentir le bébé sous sa main. Sam avait sa main par-dessus la main de son compagnon, elle aussi voulait ressentir le bébé sous sa main. Sam se disait que ça c'était les meilleurs soirées qu'elle pouvait rêver avec son homme et un bébé en route.

Quelques mois, plus tard, après ces péripéties avec Laira, ils avaient appris qu'ils allaient avoir une petite fille. Ils avaient décidé de la nommer Colleen O'Neill. Cette dernière allait faire le bonheur de ses parents mais comme est son père elle allait faire des ravages dans la base, elle casserait tout dans la base comme son père au plus grand désespoir de Hammond qui n'avait pas hâte que la petite O'Neill fasse des bêtises.

**FIN **


End file.
